Verité
by stargatesga1
Summary: Et si Elisabeth avait fait les mauvais choix ? Sera-t-elle se faire pardonner ?
1. Chapter 1

Vérité

Disclaimers La franchise Stargate (univers, personnages, etc.) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic. Cependant, la totalité de cette fan fiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)

Pairing Surprise

Saison Hors saison

Spoilers Aucun

Note de l'auteur

La journée était déjà bien entamée sur la mythique cité d'Atlantis. Il était 15h quand Chuck, le technicien, entra dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

Ch : Dr Weir !

E : Oui Chuck, entrez !

Ch : Voici les rapports de mission de SGA-3 ainsi que les rapports de mise à jour des consoles de commandes établies par les Dr Mckay et Zelenka comme vous l'avez demandé. Je vous rappel aussi que vous avez un briefing avec SGA-1 dans un quart d'heure madame.

Elisabeth poussa un soupir. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec les rapports qu'ils en venaient d'autres encore

E : Merci Chuck. Quand l'équipe du sergent Bates doit-elle rentrer déjà ?

Ch : A 20h madame.

E : Bien, et celui du colonel Caldwell ?

Ch : Normalement, ils viennent de quitter la terre, ils seront donc là dans 2 semaines.

E : Merci Chuck, vous pouvez disposer.

Ch : Bien Dr Weir.

Elisabeth replongea tête la première dans les nouveaux dossiers, ne voyant pas le major Lorne entrer et prendre place en face de la jeune femme

Evan esquiva un sourire avant de tousser pour indiquer sa présence

E: Oh, pardon Evan, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

L: Ce n'est pas grave. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment ça va ?

Elisabeth savait pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour elle, et ce matin quand elle s'était levée, elle avait senti un pincement au cœur en réalisant la date qu'il était. Un pincement qui allait rester présent un moment

E: Je vais bien…

L : Tu es sûre ?

E: Non, mais je dois faire avec. En venant sur cette cité, je savais ce qu'il adviendrait.

L : Elisabeth …

Le colonel Sheppard entra dans le bureau mettant fin à la conversation du major et de la dirigeante

E: Je te remercie Evan sincèrement. Mais les choses changent et il faut savoir aller de l'avant.

L : Très bien, alors je vais te laisser…

Evan regarda Elisabeth avant de quitter le bureau sous le regard perplexe de John. Le colonel reporta son attention sur Elisabeth qui s'était remise à travailler

J: Vous ?

E: Je ?

J: Lorne et Vous … Vous êtes proche … enfin je veux dire ensemble … enfin non … enfin si, il y a plus que de l'amitié ou …

E: Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne mais non je ne suis pas avec le major Lorne

J: Mais je ne juge rien du tout, après tout c'est un militaire et un homme remarquable et…

E: Merci mais j'ai déjà donné …

John écarquilla les yeux face à la réponse d'Elisabeth. Il savait de source sûre qu'elle avait une aversion totale pour les militaires alors que voulait-elle dire par « j'ai déjà donné » ?

J: Pardon !? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes déjà sorti avec un militaire ?

E: John dîtes moi plutôt ce que vous vouliez

J: Euh oui, pardon.

John prit place en face d'Elisabeth jouant avec un stylo qui traînait sur son bureau

J : Comme vous le savez certainement dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire de Jintho et j'aurais voulu savoir si vous serez des nôtres pour sa fête ?

Elisabeth se crispa en entendant ce que John venait de lui dire. Un changement qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du militaire qui observa plus intensément la jeune femme

J : Tout va bien Elisabeth ?

E : Continuez

John fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre

J : Serez vous des nôtres ?

E : Je ne pense pas John, j'ai énormément de travail et très peu de temps pour moi. Vous m'excuserez auprès de Jintho et lui souhaiterez un bon anniversaire de ma part

J : Vous savez les wraiths nous laissant tranquille, rien ne vous empêche de délaisser vos rapports pour une après midi, après tout ils seront encore là quand….

E : John n'incitez pas, je ne viendrais pas

Bien malgré elle, Elisabeth avait changé de ton, se montrant froide et distante envers John.

J : Je comprends, le petit sera triste mais il faut qu'il comprenne que les rapports passent avant lui

E : Arrêtez John, vous savez bien que j'aime beaucoup les petits athosiens et Jintho en particulier

J : Alors venez

E : Je ne peux pas !

Elisabeth se leva et sortit de son bureau laissant John pensif dans son bureau. Marchant dans les couloirs, Elisabeth frappa à la porte d'un bureau avant d'entrer sans attendre d'invitation

K : Elisabeth tout va bien ?

E : J'ai besoin de toi Kate, tu as un moment ?

K : Pour toi toujours

E : Tu es mon amie n'est ce pas ?

K : Bien sur, Elisabeth que t'arrive t il ?

E : IL faut que je te parles de quelque chose d'important

Elisabeth prit place sur le canapé de Kate se mettant à parler sous l'oreille attentive de son amie

Les portes de la salle de briefing s'ouvrirent sur Elisabeth qui prit place, son palm dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Les autres membres de SGA-1 étant déjà présents, la jeune femme donna son accord pour que Rodney commence

Le scientifique se leva et commença à présenter sur l'écran ce qu'il avait trouvé en des termes scientifiques

J : Et en français cela signifie que ?

R : Qu'il y a une importante source d'énergie sur cette planète

E : Un E2PZ ?

R : Très certainement

E : Très bien je vous donne …..

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le major Lorne qui s'approcha d'Elisabeth sous les protestations de Rodney

R: Eh ! Je vous en pris !

L : Il y a un problème Elisabeth !

E: Je suis en réunion, cela ne peut pas attendre ?

L : C'est Kyle !

Le visage d'Elisabeth se ferma aussitôt. La jeune femme regarda Evan avant de se lever et d'aller se réfugier sur le balcon, le militaire sur ses talons

R: C'est qui Kyle ?

J: Ce nom me dit rien du tout. C'est peu être le militaire avec lequel sort Elisabeth.

R: Quoi !? Elisabeth sort avec un militaire ?

J: C'est toujours mieux qu'un scientifique.

Mckay lança un regard noir au colonel Sheppard et s'apprêta à répliquer sévèrement quand il eu une idée.

R: Vous ne pensez pas que ça pourrait être le capitaine Pierce !

J: Pierce !? Il sort tout juste du berceau !

R: C'est vrai qu'il est jeune mais bon, ça c'est déjà vu !

J: Non, pas Elisabeth ! Vous la voyez avec un gamin de 20 ans ?

R: En attendant c'est le seul Kyle que je connaisse

J: Il a 20 ans ! Ce qu'il faut à Elisabeth c'est un homme pas un gamin !

Elisabeth réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, le teint aussi pâle qu'un mort

E: La mission est reportée. Rodney et Sheppard, vous allez prendre la direction d'Atlantis pendant mon absence.

R: De Atlantis … mais pourquoi ? Vous partez ?

E : Je dois malheureusement partir pour une durée que j'ignore mais j'ai pleinement confiance en vous, tout sera bien. Evan je vais aller prendre des affaires est ce que tu…..

L : Tu peux partir de suite, il n'a pas jeté tes affaires

Elisabeth hocha la tête avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot de plus

Rodney et John se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Qui était ce Kyle ? Et pourquoi Elisabeth partait elle ?

Le vortex s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard

Ch : Nous avons une transmission Dr Weir.

E : Passez moi en communication vidéo. Général Landry m'entendez vous ?

La : Comme si vous étiez à mes côtés docteur

E: Je souhaiterais traverser immédiatement

La : Je m'en doutais un peu Docteur. Vous pouvez venir tout est prêt

Elisabeth descendit les marches de la salle d'embarquement et se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer son équipe et rassurer Evan par un sourire qu'elle voulait confiant

Elisabeth ferma les yeux et les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard quand le vortex se coupa derrière elle

E : Général

La : N'ayez crainte Docteur je suis le seul à connaître la raison de votre retour précipité

E : Merci. Puis je utiliser une voiture du gouvernement ?

La : Elle est déjà prête et vous attends la haut. Tenez moi au courant

E : Bien sûr

Elisabeth salua le général Landry avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, la jeune femme sentit sa tension et son inquiétude montée d'un cran en sachant à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre


	2. Chapter 2

_Elisabeth salua le général Landry avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, la jeune femme sentit sa tension et son inquiétude montée d'un cran en sachant à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre_

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur ne remarquant pas la seconde personne présente dans l'ascenseur.

Elisabeth sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule

E : Jack !

Ja : J'ai cru être victime d'une hallucination quand je vous ai vu. Vous n'êtes pas sur Atlantis ?

E : Non j'ai une affaire importante à régler

Ja : Un problème avec Woosley ?

E : C'est d'ordre personnel

Ja : Oh je vois. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, hésiter pas

E :Merci Jack

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Elisabeth sortit précipitamment de l'ascenseur cherchant la voiture mise à sa disposition.

Un chauffeur lui fit signe et Elisabeth monta dans la voiture en lui donnant l'adresse où elle devait se rendre

Elisabeth observait la porte verte qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle redoutait de revoir aussi brutalement cette personne mais elle savait aussi que si elle souhaitait tirer cette affaire au clair le plus vite possible, elle avait besoin de lui

La jeune femme frappa plusieurs fois contre la porte avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre sur un homme aux cheveux bruns, étonné de la trouver sur son perron

E : Ou est mon fils ! ? !

? : Atlantis ne va pas être perdue sans toi ?

Sa phrase avait un ton très ironique qu'Elisabeth n'apprécia pas du tout. Elle regarda celui qui avait été son mari pendant si longtemps, le regard plus haineux que jamais

E: Laisse Atlantis en dehors de tout ça !

? : Tu es parti pour cette cité laissant ton fils ici, et tu crois que je vais te laisser revenir comme ça !

E: En attendant c'est toi qui ne sait pas t'occuper de lui ! Comment peux-tu partir en mission avec ton équipe sur cette planète alors que c'est l'anniversaire de notre fils, Cameron !

Ca: Ne me dis pas comment je dois l'élever Elisabeth ! Il fallait t'en préoccuper avant de partir et de le laisser ! Mais tu as préféré être une mauvaise mère !

CLAC !

La gifle était partie à la vitesse éclair. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester quand il l'a manipulait de la sorte. Lui qui avait fait ressortir le meilleur en elle faisait maintenant ressortir le pire.

Il savait comment la blesser et ne se gênait pas pour le faire

Cameron s'approcha d'Elisabeth avant de se saisir de son poignet et de la tirer à l'intérieur de la maison faisant claquer la porte derrière eux

E: Il n'y a pas un seul moment où je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde. Et je te l'avais laissé parce que j'avais confiance en toi pour que tu le protèges. Mais apparemment je me trompais.

C: Alors pourquoi tu es parties ?

E: Je ne pouvais pas rester, et tu le sais. Toi qui franchis la porte tout les jours, j'aurais crut que tu m'aurais comprise. Apparemment, je me trompais là encore. Il faut croire que je ne te connais pas comme ce que je l'aurais cru.

C : Tu as choisi ta carrière à ta famille Elisabeth, je ne vois pas en quoi je dois me montrer conciliant à ton égard

Elisabeth et Cameron s'affrontèrent du regard. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait l'un de l'autre

E: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C : Kyle n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui pourtant ce matin il est parti avec son sac. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais rien à faire il est sur messagerie. Comme je m'inquiétais j'ai annulé la mission et je suis rentré mais il n'était pas là et le chauffeur du bus est certain de l'avoir déposé pourtant personne ne l'as vu

E : Tu penses qu'il … qu'il a été kidnappé ?

C : Oui et non

E : Oui et non c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ! Oui et non ! !

C : Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Elisabeth. L'enlèvement est une possibilité mais il n'en reste pas moins que Kyle est un ado qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui alors je me dis que….

E : J'appelle les autorités

C : Qu'est ce que tu crois c'est déjà fait. Seulement ils doivent attendre 24 heures avant de commencer les recherches c'est pour ça que…

E : Je vais à son lycée

C : Tu ne sais même pas où il va

E : Au lycée Montgomery

C : Et comment tu comptes y aller ?

Elisabeth s'écarta de Cameron pour ouvrir le tiroir de la console de l'entrée. Une chance pour elle, son ex mari n'avait pas changé ses habitudes et rangeait toujours ses clés au même endroit

C : Non Elisabeth tu ne prendras pas ma voiture

La jeune femme regarda les clés avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. au moment où elle allait sortir de la maison, Elisabeth fut stoppée dans sa course par Daniel et Vala qui venaient d'arriver

Se faufilant entre eux, la jeune femme se rua sur la voiture, Cameron sur ses talons

C : Elisabeth arrête ! !

Seulement Elisabeth ne l'écoutait pas. Quand il s'agissait de son fils, elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner normalement.

Mettant les clés sur le contact, la jeune femme allait démarrer quand Cameron se posta devant la voiture, posant ses mains sur le capot

Fixant Elisabeth intensément dans les yeux, Cameron leva la tête s'adressant pour la première fois à Daniel et Vala

C : Suivez nous

Cameron prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme qui démarra en quatrième vitesse

C : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça

E : Tu ne m'aurais pas laisser y aller seule

C : Non

E : Tu vois, j'avais raison

C : Mais tu me l'aurais demandé, je t'y aurais conduit sans problème

E : Je sais

C : Il semblerait que tu me connaisses mieux que tu ne le penses

Elisabeth tourna la tête vers Cameron, celui ci regardait à l'extérieur le regard perdu.

E : Tu m'en veux d'être partit en laissant Kyle ou en te laissant toi ?

C : Gare toi on est arrivé

La jeune femme se gara avant de descendre en colère

E : Si tu as quelque chose à me dire ou à me reprocher dit le clairement mais arrête de fuir toutes les conversations, c'est ce qui a causé notre divorce ! !

C : Parce que maintenant tu me reproches notre divorce ! !

E : Aux dernières nouvelles, il faut être deux pour se marier, pour faire un enfant et par conséquent pour divorcer

C : C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on divorce ! Toi et toi seule ! ! Au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses tu as choisi la facilité comme toujours ! !

Cameron commença à s'éloigner quand Elisabeth répliqua

E : Et pourquoi est ce que tu fuis toutes nos disputes à chaque fois ! !

C : Pour éviter de dire des choses qui pourraient te blesser ! ! !

Daniel et Vala arrivèrent à ce moment là, trouvant Elisabeth et Cameron en train de se disputer en plein milieu du campus sans se soucier du regard des autres

D : Je crois que Elisabeth est la mère du petit Kyle

V : Et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul Daniel

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre en marche pour rejoindre Cameron et Elisabeth

D : Alors que se passe t il ?

C : Kyle a disparu

V : Mon champion enlevé ! Impossible il sait se défendre !

C : Je suis d'accord Val mais on creuse toutes les pistes. Son arrêt de bus et ici donc va voir si tu trouves pas des traces suspectes

D : Je vais aller voir le directeur on sait jamais

Daniel et Vala s'éloignèrent sous le regard d'Elisabeth

C : Kyle finit dans 30 minutes normalement je propose qu'on aille voir ses camarades

E : Depuis quand Vala appelle mon fils son champion ? !

C : Depuis que tu es partie le laissant sans figure maternelle ! !

Cameron planta Elisabeth au milieu du campus, la jeune femme le regarda rentrer avant de se mettre à courir pour le rejoindre

Cameron frappa à une salle de classe avant d'être inviter par le professeur à entrer

C : Bonjour

P : Monsieur Mitchell comment allez vous depuis la dernière réunion parents professeurs ?

C : Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai besoin de m'adresser à vos élèves

P : Un problème avec Kyle ?

C : C'est ce que je viens découvrir

P : Je vous en pries

Cameron fit signe à Elisabeth de le rejoindre

C : Bonjour je suis le père de Kyle. J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un l'a vu ce matin ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait, Cameron se tourna vers un adolescent qui avait la tête baissée

C : Dyclan tu sais où il est ?

D : Non désolé

C : Tu es sûr ?

D : Oui …

? : Vous êtes la mère de Kyle ?

Cameron et Elisabeth se tournèrent vers une jeune fille blonde qui semblait légèrement inquiète

C : Cassandra tu sais où il se trouve ?

Ca : Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire…

E : S'il te plaît on doit savoir où il se trouve, on est terriblement inquiet

Ca : D'après Kyle il y a que Cameron qui s'inquiète pour lui

Elisabeth baissa la tête honteuse et mal à l'aise de voir que son fils avait parlé d'elle comme d'une personne horrible

Cameron s'approche de Cassandra et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, lui murmurant

C : Cassie s'il te plaît… Tu sais que Kyle ignore tout de notre double vie…

Cassandra Frasier hocha la tête avant de répondre

Ca : IL doit prendre un bus qui le conduira à New-York

Une demi heure plus tard, Cameron et Elisabeth arrivèrent à la gare routière qui était bondée de monde

Se précipitant sur un guichet, Cameron demanda presque en hurlant

C : Le bus pour New York où part il ?

E : Cameron

Elisabeth avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le forçant à se retourner

E : Ce n'est pas la peine

C : Comment ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu baisses encore les bras ! !

E : IL est là

Cameron suivit le regard d'Elisabeth et aperçut Kyle assis sur un banc, ses écouteurs de MP3 dans ses oreilles

Prenant Elisabeth dans ses bras, Cameron la serra contre lui avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son fils

C : Kyle

K : P'pa qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C : Tu m'as foutu la plus belle frousse de ma vie

Kyle allait répondre à son père quand il aperçut sa mère qui se tenait non loin d'eux

K : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ! ! !

C : Elle s'inquiétait et ….

K : Il a fallut que je fasse croire à une fugue pour que tu viennes ! ! ! !

E : Kyle….

K : GARDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AU SECOURS ! ! ! ! ! ! GARDE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

La porte de la cellule se referma derrière Elisabeth. Après que leur fils ai fait croire qu'ils essayaient de l'enlever, les choses s'étaient envenimées allant jusqu'à les faire enfermer

E : On a droit à un coup de fil je vous le rappelles !

Un garde fit sortir Elisabeth pour la conduire au téléphone laissant le père et le fils seuls

K : On est en prison

C : Non ça ce n'est qu'une simple cellule. La prison c'est ce qui t'attends quand on va rentrer à la maison. Plus de télé, de jeux vidéos, de sorties, plus rien et tu auras une baby-sitter

K : Mais j'ai 17 ans !

C : La discussion est close

Elisabeth revint quelques minutes plus tard

E : Kyle je suis tellement contente de te revoir

Elisabeth s'approcha de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras mais celui ci s'éloigna mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux

K : Pourquoi tu es venue ! On n'a pas besoin de toi avec papa ! Retourne d'où tu viens et oublies nous !

E : Kyle je suis…

K : Je n'ai plus de mère voilà ce que tu es une mauvaise mère !

Kyle se détourna de ses parents et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule leur tournant le dos.

Elisabeth baissa la tête, tentant de cacher ses larmes après la déclaration de son fils. Hochant la tête plusieurs fois, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir elle aussi à l'écart sous le regard de Cameron

Il détestait la voir pleurer et même si d'une certaine façon, elle méritait ce que Kyle lui avait dit, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la voir si triste et si désemparé. Elle l'avait fait souffrir, lui comme leur fils mais elle était encore la femme dont il était amoureux

Cameron s'approcha d'Elisabeth, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elisabeth enlaça leurs doigts avant de poser sa tête contre Cameron qui frissonna légèrement face à ce moment d'intimité. Le jeune homme caressa la tête d'Elisabeth quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour reprendre ses esprits

Kyle qui observait ses parents détourna la tête en voyant son père s'éloigner de sa mère

Ja : Je devrais sortir plus souvent avec vous les Mitchell, on a pas l'air de s'ennuyer avec vous

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Le trajet qui dura jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un silence de mort. Personne ne se parlait, si bien qu'une fois arrivé, Kyle monta directement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui mettant un CD à fond

E : Je devrais aller le voir

C : Non tu devrais le laisser

E : Mais enfin Cam…..

C : Laisse le se calmer Beth

Cameron entraîna Elisabeth dans la cuisine et se mit aux fourneaux pour commencer à préparer le repas.

C : Tu veux manger quoi ?

Elisabeth se mit à sourire en repensant au bon vieux temps, quand ils étaient encore une famille soudée, à l'épreuve de tout. Cameron aimait faire la cuisine et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait toujours été doué dans ce domaine.

E : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas tes fabuleuses pâtes aux fromages ?

C : Va pour des pâtes aux fromages. Tu comptes dormir où cette nuit ?

E : Je ne sais pas, à l'hôtel

C : Tu peux prendre mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé

E : Je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence

C : Tu ne t'imposes pas, c'est moi qui te le propose

E : Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

C : Tu sais encore où elle se trouve

Elisabeth acquiesça avant de sortir de la cuisine, montant au premier pour prendre une douche.

En entendant l'eau couler, Kyle sortit de sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de son père. Il le trouva à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas.

K : Papa

C : Kyle ca va ?

Kyle prit place sur le plan de travail aux côtés de son père.

K : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait aussi peur mais quand tu m'as dit que tu ne serais pas là pour mon anniversaire, j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses toi aussi, c'est stupide je sais…

C : Moi aussi je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette mission

K : On mange quoi ?

C : Pâtes aux fromages

K : Le plat préféré de maman

C : Oui… tu veux bien mettre le couvert ça va être prêt d'une minute à l'autre

K : Je préfère manger dans ma chambre si ça ne te gène pas

C : Va pour cette fois

Cameron alla chercher un plateau et prépara l'assiette de son fils tandis que Kyle se servait un grand verre de lait

C : Kyle tu trouveras dans ta penderie, ton cadeau d'anniversaire dissimulé sous ta pile de tee-shirts

K : Merci p'pa

Elisabeth coupa l'eau et prit une serviette de bain avant de s'enrouler à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Grelottante légèrement, la jeune femme passa une serviette dans ses cheveux avant d'enfiler le peignoir de Cameron pendu derrière la porte

Pieds nus, enveloppée dans l'odeur si rassurante de Cameron, Elisabeth eu l'impression de revivre les meilleurs années de son couple avec son ex-mari. Ses petites habitudes revenaient sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler

E : Je t'ai pris ton peignoir j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas

C : Pas du tout. J'ai mis la table

E : Kyle nous rejoint ?

C : Non il dîne dans sa chambre

E : Oh…

Elisabeth baissa la tête sous le regard de Cameron

C : Tu veux du vin ?

E : Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu

Cameron déboucha la bouteille avant de prendre place à table en compagnie d'Elisabeth

E : J'ai réfléchi sous la douche

C : Et ?

E : Je pense que je vais emmener Kyle avec moi…

Cameron reposa sa fourchette regardant Elisabeth dans les yeux

C : Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

E : Si, il va venir avec moi sur Atlantis

C : C'est hors de question !

E : On ne peut pas le laisser là, il va s'enfuir à nouveau !

C : Quand bien même ce n'est plus ton problème je te le rappelle ! Je refuse que tu l'emmènes c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

E : Il restera avec moi sur la cité

C : Ah oui et il fera quoi, des traductions de la langue des anciens, ironisa Cameron

E : Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi ! Je ne dis pas qu'il partirait pour toujours mais pour quelques mois et comme ça il verra Evan

C : Youpi il y aura Evan ! Mais est ce que tu penses un peu à lui ! ! Ses amis et ses cours tu y penses ! Ce n'est pas quelques mois avec toi qui effaceront le mal que tu lui as fait ! ! !

E : Il a besoin de changer d'air

C : Je refuse que tu l'emmènes dans une autre galaxie Elisabeth n'insistes pas ! !

E : En un coup de téléphone je peux te faire retirer la garde, Cam !

Cameron se leva prenant son assiette et son verre

E : Ou tu vas ? !

C : Je fuis pour ne pas dire à quel point je te déteste ! !

Elisabeth planta sa fourchette dans son assiette mais son cœur n'y était plus. Elle voulait ce qui avait de mieux pour son fils et par conséquent elle faisait du mal au seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé

K: C'est vrai ?

Elisabeth leva la tête et se rendit compte que Kyle s'était assis à la place qu'occupait Cameron quelques minutes plutôt

E: De quoi parles-tu ?

K: Tu veux m'emmener là-bas ?

E: Ton père t'en a déjà parlé ?

K: Non, je vous ai entendu vous disputez

E: Oui, je veux que tu viennes avec moi

K: Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous plutôt

E: Kyle c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, j'ai des responsabilités et …

K: Alors démissionne ! Je suis sûr que tu as suffisamment gagné ta vie pour prendre une retraite anticipée

E: Kyle, je ne peux pas !

K: Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Face au silence de sa mère, le jeune adolescent se leva

K : Laisse tomber, je connais déjà la réponse de toute manière

E : Kyle !

Kyle qui allait sortir de la cuisine se retourna vers sa mère

E : Je… tu sais où est ton père ?

K : Au téléphone avec Vala

Les yeux d'Elisabeth se troublèrent tandis que son fils quitta la pièce laissant sa mère seule et désemparée

Elisabeth referma la porte de derrière sans faire de bruit. Prenant le plaid qui se trouvait sur le canapé de la terrasse, la jeune femme s'enroula dedans avant de s'asseoir.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Elisabeth n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, elle constata que Cameron se trouvait à ses côtés quand une tasse entra dans son champ de vision

C : Camomille avec une cuillère de miel

E : Tu t'en es souvenu…

Cameron prit place aux côtés d'Elisabeth, la jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'allonger ses jambes sur Cameron

C : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a divorcé que je ne sais plus ce que tu aimes…

Le silence s'imposa à eux, Cameron jetait des coups d'oeils à Elisabeth qui avait enroulé ses mains autour de la tasse, soufflant sur la boisson encore fumante

C : Je t'ai sorti un tee-shirt pour que tu puisses dormir cette nuit

E : Merci

Elisabeth posa la tasse à terre et se redressa avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Cameron. Celui ci allait se lever quand Elisabeth répliqua

E : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a divorcé que ta présence ne m'apaise plus

C : Elisabeth….

E : Juste quelques instants Cam s'il te plaît

Cameron passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui avant de se lever et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit

Quand Elisabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout de suite étonnée par l'absence de bruit qui régnait dans la maison.

Après que Cameron l'eut quitté hier soir, la jeune femme l'avait rejoint dans le salon mais son ex-mari n'avait laissé filtrer aucune émotion ou mot sur leur étreinte plus que rapide alors qu'elle même ne savait plus du tout où elle en était

Repoussant les draps, la jeune femme se leva avant d'enfiler le peignoir de Cameron

E : Cameron ? Kyle ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Elisabeth descendit à la cuisine se servir une tasse de café. Ouvrant le frigo pour prendre la bouteille de jus d'orange, Elisabeth prit le mot collé sur la porte qui lui était adressée

« Elisabeth je suis parti toute la journée avec Kyle pour profiter de lui un maximum et aussi pour tout lui expliquer. Si tu souhaites sortir, tu n'as qu'à claquer la porte derrière toi. Dans le placard, tu trouveras un carton avec des vêtements à toi »

Prenant la tasse dans ses mains, Elisabeth alla dans ledit placard voir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre


	4. Chapter 4

K : Donc si je comprends bien, tu passes dans une espèce de flaque et pff tu vas sur d'autres mondes

Cameron rattrapa le ballon de basket avant de le lancer à son fils qui le fit dribbler

C : C'est exact

K : Et tu espères que je vais te croire

Kyle lança le ballon qui atterrit directement dans le panier

C : Qu'est ce que tu as du mal à comprendre ?

K : Tout je dirais

Voyant que son père n'ajoutait rien de plus, Kyle alla s'asseoir sur la table près du terrain, très vite rejoint par Cameron

C : Tu sais Teal'c

K : Ben quoi Teal'c ?

C : Il n'est pas humain, enfin c'est un jaffa un extra-terrestre

K : Je me disais aussi quand je disais à Cassandra qu'avec un nom pareil, il était louche !

C : Euh Kyle concernant Cassie….

Kyle écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrier

K : QUOI ! ? MA MEILLEURE AMIE EST UNE EXTRA-TERRESTRE ! ! ! ! !

Cameron acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

Elisabeth vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt marron clair sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle comme le lui avait demandé Cameron

Après avoir passé la matinée au téléphone avec le Président pour obtenir les accords nécessaires pour emmener Kyle, la jeune femme était sortie dans le but de trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à son fils

S'arrêtant dans un Starbucks pour acheter un café, la jeune femme eut la surprise de tomber sur le Général O'Neill

E : Et bien mon général, vous me suivez

Jack se retourna vers la jeune femme, surpris, avant de lui sourire

Ja : Je pourrais dire la même chose si je ne détestais pas autant les diplomates en ce moment

E : Négociation diplomatique ?

Ja : Mouais…

E : Qui a gagné ?

Ja : Match nul pour le moment

Elisabeth récupéra sa commande en saluant Jack avant de sortir du café. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir acheter à son fils ?

Elisabeth flânait dans les rues désespérée de ne rien trouver. Kyle était un adolescent maintenant et non le petit garçon qu'elle avait laissé et par conséquent elle ignorait ce que son fils aimait

Optant pour ce que tout adolescent aime à cet âge, Elisabeth fit l'acquisition d'une console de jeux portable P quelque chose avant de reprendre la route pour rejoindre la maison

Quand Elisabeth arriva devant la maison de Cameron, elle le trouva assis sur le perron, une tasse entre les mains

E : Bonjour

C : Bonjour, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cameron désigna le paquet qu'Elisabeth tenait dans la main

E : Un cadeau pour Kyle

C : Il est dans sa chambre et …..

Elisabeth n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et s'engouffra dans la maison

C : … frappe avant de rentrer, il a horreur qu'on rentre à l'improviste

Elisabeth monta au premier avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son fils

E : Kyle je …

K : On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer

E : Je… pardon

Cameron qui était monté peu de temps après Elisabeth observa la scène en hochant la tête

E : Je ne pensais pas que tu serais accompagné

En effet, Elisabeth avait eu la bonne surprise de trouver Kyle en compagnie de la jeune Cassandra qu'ils avaient vu au lycée

K : Tu penses pas tellement il faut dire…

C : Kyle !

Elisabeth sursauta et se tourna vers Cameron constatant que son ex-mari était accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte

E : Ca ne fait rien… J'ai un cadeau pour toi Kyle. Joyeux anniversaire

Elisabeth tendit le paquet à Kyle qui le prit et le déchira presque immédiatement

Voyant ce que sa mère lui avait offert, Kyle jeta le paquet sur son lit Cassandra le prenant pour voir ce que c'était

K : J'en ai déjà une, papa me l'a offerte à Noël

E : Oh…

Ca : Veinard ca t'en fait deux ! Moi maman ne veux même pas que j'ai une DS !

E : J'ai encore le ticket tu peux aller le faire changer par cette DS si tu veux Cassandra

Ca : Cool merci madame Mitchell

E/C : Weir

K : Tu peux nous laisser Cassie m'aide à faire mon sac

E : Bien sur

Elisabeth et Cameron sortirent laissant les deux adolescents seuls

Ca : Tu as été dur avec elle tu ne trouves pas ?

K : Cassie toi ta mère t'aime, la mienne elle daigne m'aimer à des milliers de kilomètres de notre galaxie

Ca : Alors maintenant tu sais tout sur tout

K : Tu aurais pu me dire que tu n'étais pas humaine

Kyle se laissa tomber sur le lit au côté de son amie

Ca : Oui entre deux cours j'allais t'annoncer que je venais d'une autre planète

K : Dis comme ça… J'ai pas envie de partir Cassie…

Ca : J'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus…

Kyle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui

Les portes de l'ascenseur du SGC s'ouvrir sur Elisabeth, Cameron et Kyle

K : C'est ici que tu bosses ! !

C : Bienvenue dans mon monde mon fils

K : J'aurais droit à une arme là-bas ?

C : Sûrement pas !

K : Pfff

C : Promets moi une chose, si tu vois un extra-terrestre tu….

K : Je m'enfuis en courant sauf si cet extra-terrestre est Vala ! VALA ! !

Kyle se mit à courir pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée, l'attendant en souriant

Vala passa une main dans les cheveux de Kyle l'ébouriffant sous un léger grognement amical du jeune adolescent

V : Alors champion tu sais tout maintenant t'es un homme

K : T'es la plus jolie des extra-terrestre que j'ai vu

V : Merci pour ce compliment, ton père trouve que je suis la plus exaspérante des extra-terrestres

Cameron qui s'était approché hocha la tête sous le regard meurtrier de son fils

C : Seulement en mission Vala… seulement en mission

V : Alors tu pars sur Atlantis

K : Mouais….. je te donne ma place si tu veux

C : Kyle !

V : C'est pour ça que le docteur Weir est là

C : Jackson ne sait pas tenir sa langue

V : C'est surtout que ça se voit comme la langue au milieu de la figure

K : Nez

V : Qu'est ce que le nez vient faire la dedans ?

K : Comme le nez au milieu de la figure Vala

V : Vous et vos expressions terriennes !

K : Y'a des expressions extra-terrestres ?

V : Plein ! L'ennui c'est que moi je connais que celles qui se situent en bas de la ceinture

C : Vala….

K : Tu m'apprendras ?

V : Si tu m'emmènes à un match de basket

C : VALA !

K : Marché conclu !

Elisabeth qui observait la scène au loin senti son cœur se serrer face à la parfaite entente de Kyle et Vala

La jeune femme avait l'affection de son fils et de Cameron. Vala l'avait remplacé dans tous les rôles qu'elle n'avait pas su jouer

E : Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller

C : Juste deux minutes

Cameron abandonna Kyle aux côtés d'Elisabeth avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard dribblant avec un ballon de basket qu'il lança à Kyle. Celui ci fit tourner le ballon sur son doigt avant de voir sa signature et celle de son père dessus

K : C'est le ballon que je t'ai offert pour la fête des pères…

C : Garde-le, tu me le rendras quand tu rentreras à la maison…

Elisabeth se mit en marche suivi de Cameron et Kyle. Arrivés au pied de la passerelle, Kyle se tourna vers son père étonné

K : Pas de vaisseau et de téléportation comme à la Star Trek

C : Le vaisseau est déjà partit rejoindre Atlantis et la porte est plus sure et plus rapide

K : Sérieux y'a des vaisseaux ! ?

C : Et oui….

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent jusqu'à ce que le vortex s'ouvre sous les yeux étonnés et émerveillés de Kyle

Elisabeth grimpa la passerelle et s'arrêta devant le vortex

C : C'est là où je te laisses

K : Je dois faire quoi au juste ?

C : Traverser

E : Je m'occuperais bien de lui…

Cameron regarda Elisabeth en acquiesçant. La jeune femme allait traverser quand Cameron répliqua

C : Tu peux donner ça à Evan

Elisabeth prit la lettre que lui tendit Cameron avant de traverser le vortex

K : Papa…

C : Suis Elisabeth Kyle…

Cameron prit son fils dans ses bras avant de le pousser délicatement dans la flaque bleutée


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Kyle rouvrit les yeux, il constata que l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait avait totalement changé. Se retournant pour voir où si il pouvait voir son père, Kyle vit le vortex se couper laissant la porte ovale totalement vide

Cherchant sa mère du regard, il l'a vit en haut des marches en grande conversation avec d'autres personnes

E : Kyle tu peux venir s'il te plaît

Même si l'envie de partir dans l'autre sens pour contredire sa mère effleura l'esprit de Kyle, celui ci la rejoignit légèrement tendu

E : Kyle je te présente le colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney McKay et Teyla Emmagan. Voici Kyle mon fils…..

R : Votre quoi ! ! ? !

J : Fils McKay, fils

K : McKay, Sam m'a parlé de vous

R : Ah Sam… que t'a t elle dit ?

K : De ne pas vous écoutez

R : Elle plaisantait…

K : Je ne crois pas

E : Kyle !

K : Mais je n'ai rien dit

E : Montre un peu plus de respect à Rodney. Teyla vous pourriez trouver des quartiers à Kyle ?

T : Bien sur

E : Messieurs dans mon bureau pour un debriefing

Teyla et Kyle marchaient dans les couloirs dans le silence le plus complet. Pleine de bonnes intentions, Teyla engagea la conversation auprès du jeune adolescent

T : Ce n'est pas trop dur de quitter ta planète ?

K : Vous n'êtes pas terrienne ?

T : Non je viens d'une planète nommée Athos, je suis le chef de ce peuple. C'est la première fois que tu vois une personne non terrienne ?

K : La moitié de mon entourage n'est pas terrien seulement avant aujourd'hui je l'ignorais

T : Tu dois être heureux de venir passer du temps avec ta mère

K : Ma mère je sais pas si je peux réellement considérer Elisabeth comme une mère

Teyla stoppa net en entendant la réponse du jeune garçon. Dans son ton filtrait énormément de colère et de déception notamment envers Elisabeth

T : Tu en veux à ta mère de t'avoir laisser c'est bien ça ?

K : Vous êtes psy ?

T : Non mais le docteur Heigtmeyer oui

K : Elisabeth le sait ?

T : Bien sur, elle est dirigeante de l'expédition

K : La dirigeante ?

T : Que sais tu de ta mère et de son rôle ?

K : Quelle me pourrit la vie c'est déjà pas mal

Teyla allait répondra quand leur discussion fut interrompu par

? : Hey la terreur ! ! ! !

K : Oncle Evan ! !

Kyle lâcha ses affaires pour sauter dans les bras de son oncle heureux de le revoir

L : T'as grandi ! Tu vas bientôt être plus grand que moi !

K : C'est pas bien difficile

Kyle regarda son oncle, un sourire mutin sur le visage

L : Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

K : Elisabeth m'a forcé à venir ici pour deux mois

L : Et ton père est d'accord avec ça ?

K : Elle l'a forcé aussi

L : Je vois ….

Teyla vint à la rencontre du major Lorne et de Kyle

T : Major

L : Teyla

T : Je dois trouver des quartiers pour Kyle

L : Je vais m'en charger merci Teyla

T : Comme vous voulez

Teyla s'éloigna laissant les deux hommes seuls

L : Alors pourquoi tu dis que Elisabeth t'as forcé à venir ici ?

K : Elle ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Elle a décrété que j'étais instable et que je devais venir avec elle que cela me plaise ou non

L : Ce n'est pas du genre d'Elisabeth je ne comprends pas

K : Pas son genre ! Elisabeth est une égoïste ! !

L : Kyle c'est ta mère ! !

K : Pas aux dernières nouvelles

Evan fit coulisser la porte des quartiers libres faisant signe à Kyle de rentrer. Kyle posa ses affaires au sol sous le regard de son oncle

L : Si elle a agit ainsi c'est qu'elle a forcément une raison. Allez crache le morceau

K : Bon d'accord j'y suis peut être pour quelque chose

L : Je t'écoute

K : J'ai fait une micro fugue

L : TU AS QUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

K : J'ai des circonstances atténuantes

L : Et on peut savoir quoi ?

K : Papa n'allait pas être là pour mon anniversaire et j'ai cru que…..

Comprenant où voulait en venir son filleul, Evan se montra plus gentil

L : Ton père ne t'aurait jamais abandonné Kyle…. Il t'aime trop pour ça…

Evan et Cameron avaient fait l'école militaire ensemble. Il avait partagé la même chambrée et par conséquent étaient devenus amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se considèrent comme des frères

Il avait été témoin de la rencontre et du coup de foudre d'Elisabeth et de Cameron ainsi que des années de bonheur qu'ils avaient vécus notamment la naissance de Kyle. Kyle qui portait le nom de son propre père qui avait été un modèle pour Cameron et c'est pour cette raison que son ami avait tenu à ce qu'il devienne le parrain de son fils

Il avait été présent quand Cameron et Elisabeth avaient commencé à rencontrer des problèmes de couple jusqu'à ce qu'ils divorcent. Il avait été alors d'un soutien irréprochable pour Kyle comme pour son père

Kate était en train de conclure un rapport quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Levant la tête, la jeune femme constata qu'il était plus de 20 heures se demandant qui pouvait venir la consulter à une heure pareille, le docteur autorisa cette personne à entrer

E : Je te dérange ?

Ka : Non installe toi, je termine ce rapport et je suis à toi

Elisabeth ferma la porte derrière elle et alla prendre place en face de son amie, attendant que celle ci est terminée

Ka : Dis moi tout

E : Kyle a fait une fugue, il y a deux jours

Ka : C'est donc pour cela que tu es retournée précipitamment sur Terre

E : Oui

Ka : Et ?

E : J'ai passé ces deux jours avec lui…

Ka : Cameron ?

E : Oui…

Ka : Comment ca c'est passé ?

E : Comme cela devait se passer je suppose, on a passé presque tout notre temps à se disputer

Quand Elisabeth était avec Kate, elle n'avait pas besoin de jouer la leader, elle pouvait faire tomber ce masque pour rester Elisabeth juste Elisabeth, une femme anéantie et épuisée qui passait son temps à prendre de mauvaises décisions

E : C'est le seul qui arrive à m'atteindre autant… il a été si dur avec moi…

Ka : C'est la réaction d'un homme qui a été profondément blessé et qui t'aime encore malgré tout

E : Tu crois ?

Ka : Si il n'avait pas réagit aussi violemment face à toi cela voudrait dire qu'il t'a enfin oublié

E : Mais au moins il ne souffrirait plus…

Ka : Et tu souffrirais pour deux…

E : Je ne vaux rien….

Ka : Ne dit pas cela Elisabeth

E : Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Cameron et Kyle qui le disent et ils ont raison ! !

Elisabeth ne tenta même plus de retenir ses larmes

Ka : Elisabeth

E : Tu te rends compte que mon fils a fugué parce que son père ne pouvait pas être là pour son anniversaire et qu'il a eu peur d'être abandonné de la même façon que je l'ai abandonné ! Comment une mère peut décider de quitter sa vie si formidable parce qu'elle étouffe et qu'elle veut échapper à son quotidien !

Ka : Tu as choisi de vivre ton rêve plutôt que de vivre avec des regrets

E : Mais j'ai tout perdu ! Et deux fois en plus ! !

Ka : Deux fois ?

E : A un moment, j'ai vu dans les yeux de Cam que peut être il pourrait me pardonner et moi je lui annonce que je lui enlève son fils que ça lui plaise ou non. Mais mon fils me déteste ! !

Ka : Je ne vais pas te mentir cela ne sera pas facile pour aucun de vous trois de réapprendre à vous faire confiance

E : Je sais…

Ka : Tu as mangé ? Parce que moi je meurs de faim

E : Non je n'ai pas mangé

Ka : On y va


	6. Chapter 6

Kate et Elisabeth prirent place à une table au fond du mess avant de continuer leur conversation

Totale ailleurs, elles ne virent pas Kyle et Evan entrer dans le mess. Munis de leurs plateaux, Evan chercha une table de libre quand il vit Elisabeth au loin. Kyle hocha la tête négativement avant de soupirer et de suivre son parrain à la table des deux jeunes femmes

L : Bonsoir Mesdames peut on prendre place ?

Les deux garçons prirent place à table

L : Kyle voici le Docteur Kate Heightmayer, elle est la psychologue de la cité

K : Raison évidente de pourquoi on m'a forcé à venir ici [ marmonna Kyle dans la sa barbe avant de prendre un coup de pied de la part de Evan ] Enchanté Kyle Mitchell

Ka : Enchanté Kyle, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

Kyle sentit son cœur se serrer de joie. Se pourrait il que sa mère est finalement parlé de lui à quelqu'un ?

Il avait bien remarqué à son arrivée que personne ne connaissait son existence et la déception avait pris une fois de plus le dessus dans son cœur

Encore une déception parmi tant d'autres….

K : Que vous a t on raconté ?

Ka : Il paraît que tu es un excellent joueur de basket

K : Oncle Evan exagère, je me débrouille c'est tout

Ka : Je ne parlais pas du major Lorne

K : Je ne vois pas de qui alors si vous voulez parlé de ma « génitrice » elle n'a vu aucun de mes matchs de championnat. Après tout un fils ce n'est rien comparé à une cité qui s'illumine comme un sapin de Noël

Kyle se leva et prit la pomme se trouvant sur son plateau avant de sortir du mess précipitamment

L : Je suis désolé Elisabeth

E : Ca ne fait rien… Veuillez m'excuser

Elisabeth se leva à son tour avant de sortir du mess, les yeux remplis de larmes

Kate et Evan se regardèrent légèrement mal à l'aise de cette situation et des paroles blessantes qu'avait eu l'adolescent

L : Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, je vous assure, c'est un bon garçon seulement…

Ka : Il en veut à sa mère de l'avoir abandonné lui comme son père

Kate se leva à son tour

Ka : Passer une bonne soirée Evan

L : Vous aussi Kate

Kyle s'était réfugié sur un balcon, assis par terre il écoutait le bruit des vagues se fracasser sur la cité responsable de tous ses malheurs

Comment tout avait il pu dégénérer à ce point ? Si il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide de micro fugue pour faire peur à son père, il serait encore sur Terre avec Cassie, son père et les autres

Kyle passa la main dans son cou pour en ressortir une chaîne portant des plaques militaires, le cadeau de son père… combien de fois, il avait ri avec son père quand petit il lui piquait ses plaques quand il était dans la salle de bain juste pour avoir le plaisir d'être aussi fort que son père

Cela avait toujours été magique cette sensation de force extrême qui prenait possession de lui. De tous les cadeaux que son père lui avait offerts celui ci était de loin le plus précieux à ses yeux. Avec ses plaques, il avait l'impression que son père était avec lui

? : Bonsoir

Kyle leva la tête pour voir le Docteur Heightmayer prendre place à ses côtés

K : Bonsoir…

Ka : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux

K : Ne le prenez pas comme une critique mais les psys c'est pas mon truc, se livrer sur un fauteuil de pourquoi on se sent mal très peu pour moi

Ka : Ca tombe bien, il n'y a pas de fauteuil et surtout il n'y a pas de psy, je suis là dans mon autre rôle

K : Vous êtes autre chose qu'une psy ?

Ka : Bien sur, je suis une amie de ta mère

K : Je ne veux pas parler d'elle

Ka : Pourtant il faudra bien que tu en parles un jour ou l'autre

K : Je sais mais je ne veux pas en parler

Ka : Pourquoi ?

K : Parce que

Ka : Parce que quoi ?

K : Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas psy pour cette fois

Ka : Les vieilles habitudes

Kate se leva sous le regard mi amusé, mi exaspéré de Kyle

Ka : Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir et que chaque remarque blessante que tu envoies à ta mère la détruise

K : Elle s'est mise dans cette situation toute seule en nous abandonnant ne vous attendez pas à ce que je compatisse pour elle et encore moins à ce que je me montre gentil à son égard

John se trouvait dans le labo de Rodney, un objet ancien dans les mains

J : A votre avis, il a quel âge Kyle ?

R : 16, 17 peut être même 18 ans. Pourquoi ?

J : Ca veut dire que Elisabeth l'a eu jeune

R : Sûrement vers 20 ans oui

J : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle connaît Lorne depuis l'université voir le lycée

R : Oui et ?

J : Elle a donc laisser son fils seul pendant 3 ans et 2 pour Lorne

R : Oui et je sais que le major Lorne est de garde toutes les nuits, je le croise souvent quand je sors de mon labo extrêmement tôt le matin

J : Elle ne porte pas le nom de Lorne ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont séparés et par conséquent qu'Elisabeth est libre !

Les jours s'enchaînèrent sans que Elisabeth puisse parler à son fils. Leur relation avait évolué mais c'était loin d'être en bien. Kyle l'évitait comme la peste si bien qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il faisait de ces journées et encore moins si il avait réussi à s'intégrer au sein de la cité

La jeune femme passait ses soirées à pleurer dans la pénombre de sa chambre priant pour que la situation s'améliore

Un dossier dans les mains, Elisabeth marchait dans le couloir totalement plongé dans sa lecture

J : Elisabeth !

La jeune femme leva la tête et s'arrêta en se rendant compte que le colonel Sheppard lui courait après

E : Oui John ?

J : Kyle est quelqu'un de bien

E : Je sais merci

J : Il a l'air d'aimer énormément son père

Elisabeth hocha la tête sachant pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas du même homme

E : Oui

J : Je ne doute pas qu'il soit un homme bien pour Kyle mais pour vous il se peut qu'il ne soit pas le bon mari

E : C'est compliqué John…

J : Ecouter Elisabeth

John se rapprocha de la jeune femme posant une main sur son épaule. Kyle qui arrivait à ce moment là stoppa net et se cacha dans un coin pour espionner sa mère

J : Inutile de vous faire de faux espoirs, il a l'air d'être passé à autre chose

E : Je sais…

J : Pourquoi ne pas dîner tout les deux

E : Je….

Kyle écœuré par ce qui voyait parti se réfugier sur un balcon pour tenter de calmer la colère qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. De rage, le jeune adolescent envoya son poing se fracasser contre la rambarde

La main endolorie, Kyle se rendit auprès de la seule personne digne de confiance qu'il connaissait sur la cité

Arrivé aux quartiers de son oncle, Kyle sonna avant de rentrer

L : Hey la terreur ! Ca ne va pas ?

K : J'ai besoin de parler à mon père

L : Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais à la main ?

K : Je…. S'il te plaît oncle Evan je veux parler avec papa

L : Tu as demandé à ta mère ?

K : A ton avis ?

L : Bon très bien, Chuck me doit une faveur mais après on va faire soigner ta main

K : Merci….

Arrivé en salle d'embarquement, Evan alla convaincre Chuck avant que celui finisse par accepter composant l'adresse de la Terre avant de s'éloigner en compagnie d'Evan

K : Ici Kyle Mitchell vous m'entendez ?

Se disant qu'il avait l'air totalement idiot de parler à une flaque, Kyle fut reconnaissant d'être seul pour cette entreprise pour le moins insolite

La : Ici le général Landry mon garçon

K : Bonjour ou Bonsoir je sais pas si il y a du décalage avec ces histoires de galaxies mais est ce que je peux parler à mon père ?

La : IL se trouve à mes côtés

C : Kyle ca ne va pas ?

K : Papa je t'en pries viens me chercher tout va mal ici

C : Ou est Elisabeth ?

K : Je sais pas je l'a vois jamais ! Je suis seul à longueur de journée sauf quand oncle Evan peut rester avec moi et c'est encore pire depuis hier

C : Comment ça ?

K : IL y a eu une attaque de wrai…

C : Je serais là demain compte sur moi je viens te chercher ! Prépare tes affaires

La connexion se coupa sous le soupir de soulagement de Kyle.

L : Ca va mieux ?

Kyle sursauta et constata que son oncle se trouvait non loin de lui

K : Oui beaucoup mieux

L : De quel wraith tu parlais ?

K : Euh….

Pris sur le faîtes, Kyle baissa la tête

K : Je….

L : J'aimerais pas être Elisabeth quand ton père va débarquer

Kyle acquiesça en hochant la tête

L : Allez viens on va faire soigner ta main et après on ira faire une partie de basket je pourrais peut être gagner cette fois ci

Ch : Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ! !

Elisabeth se leva et sortit de son bureau se rendant en salle de contrôle, elle se tourna vers Chuck pour voir si un code apparaissait

Ch : On a un code d'identification madame

Sheppard et McKay qui venaient d'arriver se regardèrent étonnés

J : Je croyais que toutes les équipes étaient rentrées

Rodney prit les commandes avant de se tourner vers Elisabeth

R : C'est le code de la Terre !

Elisabeth surprise, ordonna de baisser le bouclier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Cameron sortir du vortex.

Elisabeth inquiète, descendit les escaliers en courant

E : Cameron il y a un problème ?

Cameron le regard noir s'approcha d'Elisabeth plus en colère que jamais

C : Comment ça il y a un problème ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! !

Toutes les conversations avaient cessé dans la salle d'embarquement quand Cameron avait haussé le ton pour hurler sur Elisabeth

C : Je t'ai confié qu'une mission ! Une seule et unique mission que tu n'es même pas capable de remplir convenablement !

E : Je…

C : Tu devais veiller sur lui Elisabeth ! !

E : Arrête de hurler s'il te plaît….

C : Je veux mon fils tu m'entends ! Je le veux et maintenant ! ! Je le ramène à la maison peu importe de quoi tu comptes me menacer cette fois ! ! !

E : Allons dans mon bureau…..

C : Tu appelles Kyle et tu l'appelles maintenant ! !

E : C'est aussi mon fils je te signale ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! ! !

Elisabeth qui essayait de garder son calme céda elle aussi à la colère haussant à son tour le ton

C : Ton fils ! ! En ce qui me concerne tu n'es que sa génitrice ! Tu n'es même pas fichu de prendre soin de lui ! ! !

E : J'en ai assez entendu ! ! Chuck composez l'adresse de la Terre ! Et toi tu retournes d'où tu viens ! ! !

C : Je ne partirais pas sans Kyle ! ! !

E : Oh que si parce que sinon je te garantis que je te fais retirer la garde et tu ne le verras plus ! !

C : Comment oses tu me menacer toi qui l'a abandonné ! ! ! Aucun juge ne laissera un enfant à une mère incapable d'assurer la protection de son fils ! ! Je t'avais prévenu que à cause des wraiths il n'était pas en sécurité ! ! !

E : Mais de quoi tu parles ? !

C : Du wraith qui a faillit tuer mon fils ! ! !

E : Quel wraith ?

C : Celui qui vous attaqué !

E : Tu ne crois pas que si il y avait eu une attaque je le serais ! ! !

Cameron qui allait répliquer cessa de hurler comprenant que Kyle lui avait menti pour le faire délibérément venir sur la cité

C : Où est il ?

E : Dans ses quartiers je suppose


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron hocha la tête et Elisabeth se retourna vers le reste de la salle qui était toujours en train de les fixer.

Elle qui ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle venait d'échouer. Tout le monde avait l'air de les fixer comme deux animaux dans un zoo. Elle se retourna alors vers son ex-mari et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas a se justifié auprès de ses subordonnés, déjà parce que c'est elle qui commander, et ensuite parce qu'ils devaient avoir tout entendu.

Plus haut, au balcon, Mckay et Sheppard attendirent que leur supérieur soit sorti pour reprendre leur conversation, comme tout le monde.

J.S : Je crois que le père de Kyle n'était pas Evan !

Rodney regarda John en fronçant les sourcils.

R.M : Vous avez deviné ça tous seul ? Je suis fier de vous !

Elisabeth et Cameron marchaient dans les couloirs sous le regard étonnés de quelques personnes. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle d'embarcation, les anciens mariés ne s'étaient pas adressés le moindre mot et aucun ne voulut engager la conversation en premier. Ils arrivèrent enfin au quartier de Kyle où Elisabeth préféra prendre congés. Cameron entra dans les quartiers de son fils sans prendre la peine de frapper cette fois-ci. Kyle se redressa de son lit et sauta au coup de son père quand il le vit. Après des chaleureuses retrouvailles, Cameron s'installa sur une chaise qu'il mit face au lit de son fils sur lequel il s'était réinstallé.

C.M : Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

K.M : Tu parles de l'attaque wraith ? Je sais, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te mentir, mais tu ne serais pas venu autrement.

C.M : Pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je vienne alors.

K.M : C'est Elisabeth. Je ne peux pas rester avec elle. Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne fais pas attention a moi, elle est constamment dans son travail, elle ne m'a même pas aider a trouver des quartiers, elle a charger Teyla de le faire, comme si j'étais une corvée.

C.M : Quoi !? Elle exagère ! Non mais franchement elle … tu sais quoi j'irais lui parler

K.M : Elle ne t'écoutera. Elle ne pense plus qu'a elle maintenant, elle nous a définitivement oublié

C.M : Où veux-tu en venir ?

K.M : Elisabeth sort avec un gars, un militaire qui ne sait pas se coiffer, un John je ne sais quoi

C.M : John Sheppard ?

K.M : Oui

Bien que Cameron aurait voulut ne pas montrer a son fils qu'il était blessé par ces propos il ne pu que baisser la tête. Kyle qui connaissait son père s'avait que ça le blesserait.

K.M : Elle est passée à autre chose, elle n'a pas le droit de nous faire souffrir comme ça. Si elle a tourné la page, elle doit aussi nous laisser tourner la notre. C'est une égoïste.

Cameron se leva de sa chaise pour s'asseoir à coté de son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus laisser Elisabeth les faire souffrirent comme ça.

C.M : Fais ta valise. Je reviens.

Kyle obéit à son père avec joie tandis que Cameron sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Elisabeth. Quand elle le vit arriver, Elisabeth fit sortir les personnes présentent dans son bureau. Cameron les laissa sortir avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

E.W : Il va bien ?

C.M : Ne fais pas semblant de te soucié de lui parce que je suis là Elisabeth !

E.W : Pardon ?

C.M : S'il m'a appelé c'est parce qu'il n'est pas bien ici.

E.W : On va dire qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose pour s'y plaire aussi !

C.M : Parce que toi, tu l'y aides peut-être ? Toi qui n'es même pas fichu de lui trouver des quartiers toi-même ! Qui est obligé d'envoyer Teyla tellement c'est une corvée !

E.W : Je venais de m'absenter deux jours pour des motifs personnels, si je n'avais …

C.M : Je me fiche de tes excuses Elisabeth, je viens juste te prévenir que Kyle et moi rentrons sur terre !

E.W : Tu …

C.M : Notre choix est fait ! C'est pire depuis qu'il est ici. Nous rentrons sur terre … maintenant et nous ne voulons plus jamais te voir débarquer comme il y a quelques jours !

E.W : Non !

C.M : Ce n'est pas négociable !

E.W : Si vous voulez rentré sur terre, je le conçoit et je vous laisse y retourner, mais ce ne sera pas par la porte.

Cameron fronça les sourcils et Elisabeth crut bon de se justifier.

E.W : 4 activations. Nous avons fait 4 activations entre la terre et atlantis pour des motifs strictement privée et nullement vital. Tu te rends compte de l'énergie qu'il faut pour ouvrir un passage entre la terre et atlantis ?

C.M : C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire un dessin. Quand revient le dédale ?

E.W : Il est parti il y a six jours, il sera sur terre d'ici une dizaine de jours puis il repartira une semaine plus tard pour deux semaines de trajet. J'ai bien peur que vous êtes bloquer ici pour un bon mois.

C.M : Avoue que ça t'arrange !

E.W : Tu te trompes

C.M : Kyle avait raison, tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Je ne te reconnais même plus.

E.W : Cam …

C.M : Je t'en pris, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis au courant

Cameron ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'Elisabeth réplique qu'il sorti du bureau. Elisabeth s'assit sur son siège prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Maintenant elle allait devoir affronter Kyle mais surtout Cameron. Et d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ce dernier pouvait bien être au courant. C'est avec l'esprit encombré qu'il la laissa seule dans son bureau.

Cameron entra dans les quartiers de son fils. Kyle vit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas normal. Il jeta alors sa valise de mécontentement sur le lit.

K.M : Non, non, non ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?

C.M : On ne peut pas partir aujourd'hui.

K.M : Et quand ?

C.M : Dans un mois.

K.M : Elle gagne … encore !

C.M : Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

K.M : Oui comme toujours … Je ne sais pas combien de fois elle doit te briser le cœur pour que tu comprennes.

C.M : Kyle …

K.M : C'est bon, j'ai compris … je vais faire un tour !

Il prit son MP3 et sorti de ses quartiers pour aller courir dans les couloirs laissant son père seul.

Cameron entra dans le self espérant y trouver son fils qu'il n'avait vu de la journée. Mais malheureusement il ne l'y trouva pas. Le point positif est qu'Elisabeth n'y était pas non plus. Il prit un plateau par automatisme et voulut se diriger à une table vide pour l'attendre mais Evan l'interpella. Il n'était pas seul puisqu'il était accompagné par 6 autres personnes. Il y reconnut notamment 2 personnes : Rodney Mckay et John Sheppard. En reconnaissant se dernier, il hésita à aller à la table mais il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis au moins un an. Il se dit alors que ce Sheppard ne mériter pas une telle attention alors il se dirigea vers la table.

E.L : C'est donc vrai. Quand on m'a dit que tu étais là, je n'y ai pas crut.

C.M : Et pourtant si. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

E.L : Toi aussi ! Oh, suis-je bête, j'allais oublier. Voici le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Mckay, mais il me semble que tu les connaissais déjà …

Il se contenta de les saluer d'un signe de tête bien qu'une soudaine envie de le frapper se fit ressentir.

E.L : … Voici le Dr Carson, médecin en chef de la cité. Le sergent Bates. Le lieutement Haitman et le Dr Drew, qui sont dans mon équipe. Voici le colonel Mitchell, leader de SG-1 et aussi mon plus vieil ami.

Ils se saluèrent tous de la tête et commencèrent leur repas tranquillement. Cameron se contrôlant pour ne pas se montrer hostile envers Sheppard. Son ami mit un temps à le comprendre mais remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Cameron et Sheppard. Il ne préféra rien dire maintenant mais se jura dans rediscuter plus tard. Tout se passé a peu près bien jusqu'à ce que Rodney lance :

R.M : Kate, Elisabeth, venez avec nous !

Cameron qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'arriver de son ex-femme dans le self la vit un plateau à la main, hésitante a venir à l'appel de Mckay. Cameron se leva alors et s'adressa à Elisabeth.

C.M : C'est bon, j'ai plus faim de toute façon.

Evan se frotta les paupières s'attendant au pire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Cameron sorti et Kate s'installa. C'est alors qu'il y eu un énorme bruit comme si on jetait un plateau plein sur le sol. Tout le monde se retourna vers le bruit pour voir Kyle qui venait de jeter, plus que poser son plateau sur la table à coté, il regarda noir Elisabeth avant d'aller à la suite de son père.

E.W : Kyle !

Kyle s'arrêta et se retourna vers sa mère pour s'approcher d'elle.

K.M : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui

E.L : Kyle, je ne …

K.M : Quoi, toi aussi tu te mets à la défendre ! Tu as couché aussi avec elle ?

E.L : KYLE ! Maintenant ça suffit !

K.M : Je suis sur que tu n'es pas le seul avec qui elle …

PAF !

Kyle était penché, une trace rouge sur la joue. Il se la massa sous la douleur. Elisabeth venait de lui donnait une baffe. Réalisant son geste, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, retenant des sanglots.

E.W : Kyle …

Elle s'approcha de lui mais il se recula violement.

K.M : Ne m'approche pas !

E.W : Kyle …

Mais il parti en courant pour lui échapper. Il se réfugia sur un balcon désert et s'effondra contre un mur pleurant. Cette fois il en était sur, il venait de perdre définitivement sa mère. Mais où était passer sa mère ? Celle qui n'aurait jamais levé la main sur lui, celle qui n'haussé presque jamais le ton avec lui préférant lui expliquer durant des heures pourquoi c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait. Celle qui riait avec lui quand il était tombé dans la baignoire voulant prendre le bain a Sedwidge. Celle qui lui offert son premier vélo … A parement cette personne avait disparut depuis le jour où ils avaient prononcer le divorce.


	8. Chapter 8

Deux hommes étaient attablés dans des quartiers, jouant au poker. Cameron Mitchell et Evan Lorne discuter tranquillement.

C.M : Kyle m'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je lui ai dis qu'on resterait plus longtemps que prévu.

E.L : Ce qui ne fait en réalité que quelques heures. Je passe.

C.M : Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est dans ma nature de m'inquiéter pour lui.

E.L : Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiété de la baffe que lui a mit Elisabeth … Bon tu distribues ?

Evan espéré passer ça discrètement mais se fut peine perdu. Cameron stoppa net et se redressa de sa chaise.

C.M : T'as dis quoi ?

E.L : Bon, tu distribues !

C.M : Avant !

Evan soupira, il fallait bien qu'il en parle à un moment où un autre.

E.L : Il y a eu une altercation se midi après que tu sois parti. Elisabeth a baffé Kyle, après qu'il l'ait traité de p… femme facile.

Cameron mit un certain temps à assimiler tous ça. Certes, Kyle n'aurait jamais du la traité de tel, il le reconnaissait il avait peut-être été un peu loin. Mais Elisabeth n'avait en aucun cas le droit de le baffé, elle qui d'autant plus se disait diplomate. Cameron se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et quitta les quartiers sans un mot pour Evan qui avait l'air habituer.

Elisabeth se trouver dans ces quartiers. Durant tout le reste de la journée elle n'avait fait que de penser à son altercation avec Kyle. Elle avait versé aussi beaucoup de larme tandis que Kate l'avait réconfortée. Elle était posée sur son lit, fixant désespérément le plafond puis elle se leva presque machinalement pour se diriger vers son bureau et en sorti une photo. Sur cette photo se trouvait Cameron qui entourer de ses bras Elisabeth en souriant, qui elle-même portait un bébé, elle aussi en souriant.

? : On devrait peut-être prévenir Sheppard ?

Elisabeth sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu la personne pénétrée dans ses quartiers. Elle rangea vite fait la photo dans la poche de son pantalon en espérant que cette personne ne le remarque pas puis elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourcils levait se demandant bien de quoi il voulait parlait et pourquoi son subordonné avait avoir dans cette histoire.

? : De tes pulsions !

E.W : Où veux-tu en venir Cameron ?

C.M : Ah moins qu'il soit déjà au courant et que c'est pour ça que vous sortez ensemble. Il doit aimer se faire frapper.

E.W : Tu me reproche de sortir avec John alors que toi tu ne te gène pas avec Vala !

C.M : Ce que je te reproche c'est d'avoir levé la main sur mon fils !

E.W : Notre fils !

Cameron soupira d'exaspération mais il savait très bien que Elisabeth ne laisserait pas tomber. Il fixa Elisabeth qui baissa les yeux vers le sol.

E.W : Je suis désolé, je …

C.M : Désolé ! Tu es désolé ? Ah oui, ça change tous …

Elisabeth releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient maintenant inondés de larme ce qui arrêta Cameron.

E.W : Je t'en pris arrête ! Si tu crois que ce n'est pas suffisamment humiliant de lever la main sur son propre fils devant tout le monde. De faire constamment des mauvais choix, d'entendre ton fils dire …

Elle aurait bien pu énuméré encore beaucoup de chose mais sa gorge se serra trop et elle parti en sanglot. Qu'es-ce que Cameron pouvait détesté cela. Même si Elisabeth n'était plus sa femme, et qu'il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait jamais la voir pleurer sans que tous ses sentiments se contredisent. Il détestait Elisabeth, mais il aimait Elisabeth. Elle lui tourna le dos, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Cameron se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur le bras de son ex-femme pour la faire se tourner vers lui. Il la plaqua alors contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle se laissa doucement faire et s'appuya contre le torse de Cameron. Il déposa délicatement sa joue sur le haut de la tête d'Elisabeth et lui caressa légèrement le dos tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

C.M : Kyle n'avait pas à te traiter de la sorte, mais tu n'avais pas à lever la main sur lui.

Elisabeth se desserra de leur étreinte pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Cameron mais resta tout de même agripper à lui.

E.W : Je le sais. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

C.M : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu poses cette question.

Cameron vit bien le remords qu'Elisabeth avait, il la connaissait. Il se doutait aussi que les dernières nuits d'Elisabeth n'étaient pas paisibles au vu de ses cernes. Il imaginé bien son ex-femme le soir seul dans ses quartiers pleuré pour leur fils. Mais il ne pouvait pas la consoler, il ne le devait pas. S'il voulait tirer un trait sur elle, il ne pouvait pas. De plus, Sheppard devait sûrement s'occuper de se rôle. D'ailleurs, où se trouver-t-il celui-là ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit pas là après ce qu'endurait Elisabeth. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte qu'elle irait mal après avoir giflé son fils !

Comme si Elisabeth lisait dans son esprit, elle répondit à ses questions.

E.W : Il n'y a rien entre John et moi. Il a bien essayé de m'inviter à dîner mais j'ai refusé.

C.M : D'accord.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il sorti. Un simple « d'accord » alors qu'il aurait pu lui dire que lui et Vala n'était que des amis. Mais non, il ne voulait pas le dire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne devait pas laisser à Elisabeth une possibilité. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus être blesser par cette femme.

Elisabeth devait espérer qu'il lui affirme qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Vala puisqu'elle baissa la tête et se décolla de lui. Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue, et elle releva la tête vers lui. Il essuya de son pouce une larme et elle posa sa main sur celle de Cameron. A partir de là, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus durant un moment qu'ils leur parurent une éternité. Cameron retira sa main de la joue d'Elisabeth mais ne brisa pas leur regard.

C.M : Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'y aille.

Elisabeth ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Cameron coupa définitivement leur regard et sorti presque en courant des quartiers. Elisabeth soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle s'apprêta à regagner son lit quand elle entendit les portes de ses quartiers se rouvrir. Elle eu a peine le temps de se retourner que des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Quand elle reconnut les lèvres de Cameron, elle se détendit un peu, savourant cette sensation qu'elle avait oubliée. Le goût des lèvres de son ex-mari lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle se laissa emporté par cette douce sensation, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Cameron. Ses lèvres s'écartant pour laisser la langue de Cameron entrer en contact avec la sienne. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement alors qu'une main de Cameron quitta sa joue pour la mettre sur ses reims. Leurs baiser faisait passer la frustration de toute ses années, passant d'un baiser tendre à un beaucoup plus torride et oser, laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, le manque d'air se faisant venir, ils durent se séparer laissant néanmoins leurs fronts coller.

C.M : Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Vala et moi.

E.W : D'accord !

Cameron desserra leur étreinte puis parti définitivement des quartiers. Elisabeth toucha ses lèvres, là ou Cameron venait de poser les siennes alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus embrasser depuis des années. Qu'es-ce que ça avait pu lui manquer. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regagna son lit. Elle sortie de sa poche la photo qu'elle avait contemplé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sortie alors son collier de sous son tee-shirt. On pu y remarquer une bague, ou plutôt une alliance. En y regardant de plus près, des inscriptions étaient noté à l'intérieur : Mitchweir – 16 juin 1988

Cameron ne regagna pas ses quartiers de suite, il passa par celui de son fils avant mais quand il y pénétra il remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais constata grâce à la lumière de la lune, une forme dans le lit. Il décida de reporter la conversation avec son fils à plus tard. Il ne pu empêcher une vieille habitude de resurgir. Il s'assit sur le lit de son fils et posa un baiser discret sur son front ne voulant pas le réveiller. Kyle émit un léger grognement et bougea dans son sommeil. Cameron ne pu que sourire. Kyle n'avait jamais apprécié les câlins et les bisous prétextant que ce n'était pas viril et très militaire. Alors les rares fois où Cameron pouvait le faire étaient pendant son sommeil où à des occasions spécial. Mais c'est dernier tant aussi il avait pu beaucoup le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, parce que bien évidemment Kyle était toujours un enfant malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et il avait toujours besoin d'être consoler quand les choses n'allait pas bien. Comme actuellement avec sa mère. Cameron prit alors une bonne fois pour toute, la direction de ses quartiers. Non sans un dernier regard vers son fils.

Les choses avaient légèrement changé en deux semaines. En attendant le Dédale pour repartir sur Terre, Cameron avait prit la direction d'une équipe d'exploration, laquelle était formée du Sergent Bates, du lieutenant Cadman ainsi que du Dr Zelenka. Ils enchaînaient de simple mission d'exploration où de ravitaillement auprès d'alliées de longue date. Aucune n'avait été périeuse si ce n'est pour le Dr Zelenka qui avait dérapé et s'était foulé une cheville. Cameron préféré éviter les missions dangereuse pour deux raisons : L'une était qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien sa nouvelle équipe que celle de SG-1 et la deuxième était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait promis a son fils de ne pas en faire. Durant ces deux semaines, Elisabeth avait réussit a parler à Kyle qui l'avait laisser s'excuser mais pas pardonner pour autant. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus adresser la parole. Tandis que Cameron et Elisabeth ne se parler plus qu'au niveau professionnel, c'était le choix de Cameron et Elisabeth l'avait respecté même si elle s'attendait à plus depuis leurs baisers.

Kyle était attablé seul, jouant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Cameron n'était pas encore rentré de mission, et même si avant atlantis ça ne lui avait jamais inquiété plus que ça qu'il parte, maintenant c'était différent. Depuis qu'il savait ce que faisait réellement son père lors de ses missions, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'inquiéter. C'est quand Elisabeth s'installa en face de lui qu'il sorti de ses pensés.

E.W : Bonjour Kyle.

K.M : Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, Kyle était fatigué de fuir sa mère et n'avait pas la tête à ça, alors il laissa faire et replongea dans son assiette continuant à pousser ça raviole ici et là.

E.W : Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, tu as raison.

Kyle regarda Elisabeth avec étonnement. Généralement, les gens lui disait ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir, ton père sait ce qu'il fait etc.… Mais elle non, elle lui disait que c'était normal.

E.W : Quand ils franchisent la porte, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent leur arriver. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis la dirigeante de cette cité. Mon rôle est de m'inquiété pour mes équipes.

K.M : Et comment-tu fais ?

E.W : Je leur fais confiance. C'est sur qu'au début c'est difficile, je te l'accorde. Mais a force d'en voir défiler je mis habitue. Le rôle de ton père et de ramener son équipe entière vivante alors c'est lui qui est le plus prudent. Et puis Cameron a beaucoup plus de chance de revenir vivant.

K.M : Pourquoi ?

E.W : Il fait parti de SG-1, l'équipe phare de toute cette mission porte des étoiles. Et puis SG-1 a souvent tendance à revenir à la vie même s'il meurt.

Kyle ne cacha pas sa surprise à cette révélation ce qui fit rire Elisabeth.

E.W : Ton père est l'un des meilleurs militaires pour ne pas dire le meilleur. Tu dois avoir confiance en lui quand il te dit qu'il reviendra.

Kyle se leva de table sous le regard étonné d'Elisabeth, elle pensé pourtant avoir réussit a avoir un semblant de discussion avec lui mais il fuyait encore. Il prit son plateau et se retourna mais s'arrêta.

K.M : Merci !

Puis il parti de la cantine. Elisabeth sourit légèrement, elle avait enfin pu avoir une conversation. Peut-être que ce n'était pas encore celle de mère à son fils mais au moins ils avaient discuter ensemble sans s'insulter ou se frapper.

? : Quoi, je n'ai même pas eu le droit a ton accueil en salle d'embarcation !

Kyle se retourna pour constater que son père était rentré dans ces quartiers. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux activations depuis qu'il avait discuter avec sa mère et n'avait pas remarquer qu'on était déjà le soir parce qu'il était plonger dans son livre.

K.M : P'pa ! Je suis content que tu sois rentré !

Cameron serra son fils dans ses bras avant de se reculer et de l'inspecter du regard.

C.M : Tu n'étais pas à la salle d'embarcation, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être soulager quand tu as vu que j'étais là. Quelle est la raison de ce subit changement ?

K.M : Bien sur que je suis soulagé que tu sois là !

C.M : Ok, j'ai mal choisi mon mot, tu es soulagé mais pas comme si tu avais stressé toute la journée. Comme tu le fais depuis qu'on est ici.

K.M : Oui, je sais. C'est parce que j'ai compris que tu savais ce que tu faisais et que je te fais confiance. Et puis si je stresse à chaque fois que tu pars en mission je vais me faire des cheveux gris très tôt et ça m'handicaperait pour draguer les filles !

C.M : Wouha ! Et a qui doit-on ce subite changement que je le félicite !

K.M : Personne. Ca te dit une partie de basket ?

Cameron remarqua le subtil changement de conversation et comprit que cette personne ne pouvait être que Elisabeth sinon Kyle l'aurait déjà nommé.

C.M : J'aimerai bien mais j'ai débriefing dans 10 minutes. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles.

K.M : Et bien, comme tu vois je vais bien, je lisais juste un livre.

Cameron prit le livre sur la table de chevet de son fils et en lu la couverture.

C.M : Tu lis le livre de Daniel

K.M : Oui, j'ai du temps a tuer et puis, ça m'amuse de voir a qu'elle point il était près de la vérité avant même d'intégrer SG-1.

C.M : Daniel a toujours été quelqu'un de très perspicace. Bon désolé mais il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard à la réunion.

K.M : Ouai, on se voit pour dîner de toute façon !

C.M : Oui, a tout à l'heure.

K.M : A toute !

Cameron sortie alors des quartiers de son fils pour prendre la direction de la salle de réunion. Arriver à celle-ci, il vit qu'il avait 5 minutes d'avance et que Elisabeth était encore à son bureau alors il se dirige vers celui-ci. Il frappa à son bureau et elle leva son doigt tout en continuant de travail pour faire signe de patienter. Il sourit en la voyant faire. Il se souvint alors quand ils étaient encore dans leur étude et qu'il la retrouvait à la bibliothèque plonger dans ses bouquins qu'elle avait déjà ce tic.

E.W : Cameron ! Oui j'arrive pour le débriefing, laisse moi deux secondes !

Cameron était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Elisabeth avait levé la tête de ses dossiers.

C.M : Non, c'est bon tu as encore le temps, il n'y a que Zelenka qui vient tout juste d'entrer dans la salle de réunion, il reste encore 4 minutes avant que tu ne soit en retard.

E.W : Ok, bien !

Elisabeth hocha la tête se demandant alors pourquoi Cameron venait-il dans son bureau si ce n'était pas professionnel.

C.M : Tu as parlé avec Kyle

E.W : Oui, nous avons eu une conversation

C.M : C'est bien … c'est … bien !

E.W : Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cameron eu un petit sourire, inutile de se voiler la face, Elisabeth le connaissait.

C.M : Oui

E.W : Kyle était angoissé, j'ai remarqué qu'il l'était à chaque fois que tu partais en mission alors on a discuté

C.M : Je suis content que vous discutiez à nouveau ensemble

E.W : Mais ?

C.M : Quoi ?

E.W : Il y a toujours un mais Cameron, je te connais !

C.M : Mais, il a déjà beaucoup était blesser par toi. S'il te laisse à nouveau sa confiance …

E.W : Je ferais très attention ! Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois Cameron.

C.M : On y va à ce débriefing ?


End file.
